NSOffice
nSOffice is a map in Murder Mystery 2, it replaced Lab 2 and was released in Season 1. Appearance nSOffice is made to look like a modern high-technology office area. Though it looks like a big and confusing map at first glance, its size is not too far from average, and the layout is actually quite simple. The office consists of two floors: * Ground Floor: A lobby with an indoor playground/obstacle course, a reception desk. Behind the reception desk is an office room, next to it is Nikilis' Office (which is inaccessible unless you clip through the wall), also a meeting room some seating, and a cafeteria next to it. The other side is a hallway leading to another office room. * Basement: A hard-drive storage area underground with a managing room. This is the only map yet so far with automatic sliding doors, which can make exiting or entering sections time-consuming, especially if a murderer is chasing you, it may also reveal one's position if the player gets close enough to the door. This is one of the maps (Along with Hospital3) with the special ceiling lights that are connected with strings that allow movement when touched. Hiding Spots Though a rather small map, nSOffice has many hiding spots which innocents can take advantage of: * Behind the boxes around the ground floor (The boxes are pushable, as so it is not recommended to hide behind them.) * Inside the potted bushes of the indoor playground. * On top of the wooden office cubicles in the lobby area (by jumping from the light decorations positioned on the wall next to them). * On the trophy case of the office room behind the reception. * Inside the tube of the green office room. * On top of the pipes in the cafeteria (Requires parkouring). * On the wooden decorations of the office led by the hallway. * Inside the hard-drives with booths at the two sides of it. * On top of the hard-drives. * On top of the managing room. Gallery nSPlayground.png|The lobby and indoor playground from another angle. nSOffice1.png|The office room behind the reception. nSNikOffice.png|Nikilis' Office. nSMeetingRoom.png|The meeting room. nSCafe.png|The cafeteria. nSHallway1.png|The ground floor hallway. nSOffice11.png|One of the office rooms on the ground floor. nSOffice12.png|Another office room on the ground floor. Trivia * Though being named nSOffice, the text on the image which can be seen when voting is actually nStudio. ** This may reveal that nSOffice may stand for N'ikilis' '''S'tudio '''Office * Inside the green office room next to the cafeteria, a magenta JD logo can be seen, representing JD, who also contributes to Murder Mystery 2. * The pictures placed inside the ground floor hallway are screenshots taken of various maps that used to exist or was going to be added in Murder Mystery 2: Mineshaft, Bank, and Night Club (with the exception of Factory). Problems * The automatic doors can be buggy to slow devices and players experiencing lag, so if you are being chased by the murderer, it is recommended not to go to the doors. * When you spawn inside of the basement, go to the automatic doors and climb the ladder. The first time the map came out, a majority of players got confused on how to get down/out the basement. * The map was poorly made because you could clip through the walls of the map. * NSOffice and Hospital3 are some of the only maps that you can use the Teddy Bear glitch method to glitch into areas of the spot. Category:Maps Category:Season 1 Category:MM2 Main Gallery Category:History